Amor pasión escarlata
by peque-chii
Summary: Caí al suelo y miré hacia enfrente, entonces lo vi sentado en una banca del parque, de aspecto melancólico, triste, desamparado…igual que yo. En la soledad del oscuro parque la silueta abrió los ojos, unos ojos que irradiaban la luz roja de la luna. Se acercó con paso majestuoso.


Hola a todos!, esta es una adaptación de una historia que he leído, me ha gustado mucho, y a mi parecer, quedaría genial con amu e ikuto, y es por eso que hecho la adaptación, sin mas que decir... aquí esta la historia, espero les guste tanto como a mi.

* * *

Amor de pasión escarlata...

_Tu vicio, mi vicio... nuestra sangre_

Jueves por la noche, en un parque casi vacío y tétrico alguien llegó por detrás, mi mortal novio, y me abrazó aunque yo no quería. Comencé a llorar en silencio.

—Déjame, por favor —imploré

—¿Qué tienes Amu?

Lo que tenía era fácil de pensar, mas no de decir. La luna rojiza brillaba en lo alto, su luz hacía de iluminación al parque sin electrificar.

—Amu ¡Vámonos de aquí! —pidió mi novio.

Sentada en el columpio comencé a impulsarme, y a la vez, las lágrimas mojaron mi vestido blanco.

—¿Quieres saber lo que tengo? —pregunté limpiándome las lágrimas.

—Sí. —contestó ansioso.

—Te odio… Tadase.

—¿Me odias? ¿por qué? —cuestionó con las facciones cambiadas. Sí… ahora su cara estaba llena de confusión y dolor.

—Creí en ti, me enamoré y sólo porque no te quise dar mis labios… por un maldito beso. —me detuve y tomé aire— Por que no te quise besar, besaste a Lulu.

No dijo nada, su silencio sólo fue leña que prendió más la hoguera de mi odio.

—Tal vez para ti sea algo sin importancia, pero yo no estaba lista para ese beso.

—Ha de ser porque no me amas —dijo él descaradamente.

—Imbécil. —me levanté del columpio— Sí… tienes razón. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes mucha razón, no te amo, por eso aquí terminamos.

Más silencio.

Me dio la espalda y se llevó las manos a la cara, estaba llorando y su dolor me hacía sentir tan bien. Me miró entre ojos vidriosos y cayó de rodillas, murmuró algo, sus labios se movían, pero no escuché sus palabras. Me jalé la cadenita de plata del cuello, la jalé hasta que se reventó y tuve en mis manos un dije en forma de corazón a la mitad, lo apreté en mis manos.

—Así está mi corazón ahora —dije señalando el dije. Luego lo tiré al suelo.

Lo tomó temblando, lo miró de cerca y salió corriendo. Segundos después desapareció.

Caí al suelo y miré hacia enfrente, entonces lo vi sentado en una banca del parque, de aspecto melancólico, triste, desamparado…igual que yo.

En la soledad del oscuro parque la silueta abrió los ojos, unos ojos que irradiaban la luz roja de la luna. Se acercó con paso majestuoso.

Me abracé a mí misma por el frío, el extraño joven se quitó el largo abrigo y me lo puso.

Me extendio la mano para levantarme y la tomé, manos suaves y frías. Ya frente a frente pasó sus dedos en mi rostro y descendió hasta mi cuello. Apretó sus dedos en mi cuello y se los llevó a los labios. Desconcertada hice lo mismo y miré la sangre de las heridas que me causé al arrancarme la cadena.

Sus ojos azules eran muy profundos y sin dejar de verlos probé mi sangre, gotas que pasaron por mi garganta y que me hacían sentir bien. Abrió sus brazos y me dejé caer en el, en su abrazo.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? Mi nombre es Ikuto —dijo suavemente y luego contrajo el labio inferior dejando visibles dos afilados colmillos.

—Sí…pero —apreté fuertemente su camisa— dame, por favor, tu sangre.

Se mordió los labios y apoyó su frente en la mía, luego con mis labios tomé la sangre de los suyos y se fundió todo un profundo beso.

Algo me separó del vampiro, sentí un empujón y caí de nuevo al suelo, Tadase me miraba furioso.

—No que no estabas preparada, y te vienes a besar con un desconocido, porque te ví, el apenas te dio su nombre ¡No sabes quien es!

No le pude contestar porque Ikuto clavó en mi garganta sus colmillos, la sangre salía a borbotones y manchó de escarlata el vestido. Dolor mezclado con placer, tristezas junto a la alegría; y mientras me sacaba la sangre, Ikuto no dejo de mirar a Tadase.

Tadase corrió hacia el vampiro, pero fue inútil, me soltó a mí y sus manos se pusieron en la cálida garganta de Tadase, luego le clavó las lustrosas uñas hasta que sus dedos quedaron bañados de sangre; lo soltó con desdén y saboreó el líquido que lo hacía un mounstro.

—¿Aún quieres venir conmigo? —la voz dulce, angelical.

—Sí.

—¿Me amas?

—Por supuesto —murmuré y di un suspiro.

—Yo igual amor, pero amo tu sangre. Perdóname.

—Claro, ven cierra mis ojos y apaga mis ilusiones.

Y de nuevo estaba él en mi garganta, me sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos y bebía cada vez más rápido y lo dejé de sentir en mi cuello. La muerte venía, ya podía escuchar sus pasos pero lo ví parado a mi lado, con lágrimas sanguinolentas en los ojos. Se agachó a mi lado y me besó en la mejilla, y sacó pequeña daga puntiaguda y muy filosa.

Me colocó daga en la mano y puso su mano alrededor de la mía, la condujo hasta su pecho y con una fuerza preternatural la clavó en sí mismo.

Se acomodó boca abajo en mi regazo y al hacerlo hundió más el arma en su corazón. Nuestro fin fue lo deseado: morir juntos.

Aún agonizante logré vislumbrar a Tadase que se levantaba y fue a donde yo estaba, decía cosas pero ya no podía escuchar nada.

Suspiros…

Sonreí y dije "adiós".

Respiración agitada y un grito….

Me levanté casi ahogándome, ¡Oh demonios! ¿Un sueño? Pero… era tan é mi cuello y sentí las marcas de sus colmillos.

Y ahí, desde mi ventana, en la oscuridad de la noche brillaba la luna rojiza y su luz apuntaba a una figura de aspecto melancólico, triste, desamparado… Que abrió los azules ojos y decía suavemente: Aquí estoy

* * *

bueno. esa fue la historia espero la hayan disfrutado.

ja ne.

reviews? *-*


End file.
